The Tinseltown Tattler
The Tinseltown Tattler is a gossip Magazine that writes various articles throughout the Nancy Drew Dossier series. Most of their articles are written by Lydia Linn. History Lydia Linn has written many articles about Eda Brooks and her sister Jasmine Ivy, in them stating her dismay with the two young actresses. She even calls Jasmine "Plant Lady" making fun of her name. In a 2009 issue seen in Resorting to Danger!, Minette from Danger by Design seems to be having a "come-back collection". Brady Armstrong from The Final Scene seems to have been knighted by 2009, because in a issue of Tinseltown Tattler they refer to him as Sir Brady Armstrong. Brady also planned on knocking down The Royal Palladium Theater and building Planet Tinseltown. Lights, Camera, Curses! Throughout this game there are many articles from the magazine including these: Brooks Has the Looks, But None of Nefertiti's Know-How by Lydia Linn Not only was Nefertiti known for her great Beauty, but she helped instigate major social change in ancient Egypt during her lifetime. And it's quite possible that she enjoyed political and religious power rivaling that even her Pharoah-husband, Akhenaten. This woman was no ditz. On the other end of the spectrum is the woman playing Nefertiti in the new remake of 'Pharoah.' Sure she's as gorgeous as Nefertiti was, but between you and me, dear reader, she's not exactly known for being politically savvy - if you catch my drift. I don't know if I buy the idea of Eda Brooks (of all people) playing one of the most powerful and intelligent women in all of history. I guess we'll be the judges in a few short months, won't we? As long as all those accidents don't shut down the movie's entire production! But, that's gossip for another column. Star Secrets: How Celebrities Hide In Plain Sight by Lydia Linn To be constantly swarmed by crowds of people and surrounded by blinding flash bulbs is enough to send even the most attention-hungry celebs into hiding - for a time. Here's how some of Hollywood's elite take cover in their own backyard: Star Incognito '-wearing sunglasses, wigs, sometimes even a prosthetic nose is what it takes! Where No One Knows Your Name '-using a relatives name, or a completely fake name - I've even heard of one young star (but I won't say who) that creates a whole new alias for any place he has to register by scrambling the letters of his own name, just for fun!'' ''Twin Spin ~ using a look-alike to fool the fans is not unheard of and can be quite effective!'' So, just remember, that girl who looks ALMOST like Eda Brooks, might just be her (or her stunt double)! Happy hunting autograph hounds! ''Security Stepped Up on 'Pharaoh' Set by Lydia Linn It looks like I'm not the only one wasn't impressed with the 'Pharaoh' casting choice of Eda Brooks as Nefertiti. As much as I suspect it won't work, I'm at least willing to wait it out and watch the movie before I pass my final judgement. Apparently, someone else dosen't have that kind of patience. Eda Brook's agent told us that Eda's on-set locker was vandalized by an unknown person. This event has prompted Eda's agent and the studio to beef up security on the set. No mention of the rumored 'accidents' was made... but, I'll be keeping my ears open. ' Tinseltown Tattler Category:Lights, Camera, Curses! Category:Resorting to Danger!